


you're beautiful baby, from the outside in

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [8]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is beautiful. It's one of those facts of life that Javi just doesn't question, like water being wet and the sky being blue.</p><p>Title taken from My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're beautiful baby, from the outside in

Tim is beautiful. It's one of those facts of life that Javi just doesn't question, like water being wet and the sky being blue. When he smiles, even after all this time, Javi finds his heart melting and himself falling in love all over again. It's not as embarrassing as it could be, the way he'll get dopey and faraway in front of teammates and management and reporters alike. There's worse things in the world than being head over heels in love with your husband.

Nothing in the world compares to how gorgeous he is right now, with a happy Kylan on his hip at a team barbecue at their house, smiley and happy to be toted around by her Timmy. Every now and then Tim will drop an absent kiss on her pigtails as he hitches her up further. 

He turns her loose when she starts squirming and whining to be put down. He glances at her occasionally while she wanders around and checks people out. When Kylan takes one look at Weezy and his Grizzly Adams beard and burst into tears, Tim picks her up while laughing hysterically, calms and soothes her, kissing her cheek. He gets her to the point where she's less terrified and curious enough to reach out and pet Weezy's beard. Weezy's eyes are crinkly smiley and whatever he says makes her giggle. Tim puts Kylan down again and they walk back to Javi together, Kylan's tiny hand wrapped around Tim's.

Watching them, you wouldn't know that she's not Tim's own blood. Not that blood matters, has anything to do with it. Kylan is _their_ daughter, Tim's girl too, not just Javi's. When they reach Javi, Tim kisses him with a practiced absence while Kylan looks up at them beaming, like she's happy just to see her daddies happy. Romo snaps a picture of it and tweets it tagged 'The Lincepez family.'

The internet explodes.


End file.
